


Don't be afraid, you have me.

by Jaylos



Category: Jaylos - Fandom, descendants - Fandom, disney descendants
Genre: Carlos is lonely, Carlos lives in a orphanage, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attack, Protective Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylos/pseuds/Jaylos
Summary: Carlos lives in a orphanage and a new guy suddenly showes up, and that new guys name's Jay. Carlos is afraid of getting close to anyone, and doesn't really have any other friends then Evie, but he's making an exception with Jay.





	Don't be afraid, you have me.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for awhile, and i mean this is so cute, a lot fluff. Carlos living in a orphanage, and Jay joins one day.

“ Hurry up, Carlos! I need to use the shower, and breakfast is in 20 minutes” Evie yelled from outside the bathroom.  
Carlos sat in the bathroom, trying to get his breath under control. He looked at himself in the mirror, at his pale freckled skin, the freckles went all the way down his chest and his arms. Watched the big bags under his eyes, caused by the fact that he never got much more than 5 hours sleep a night. He looked at the scars on his arms and legs, the reason he always wore long sleeves and jeans.   
His breath was slowly getting under control, but he knew it would take awhile more to get completely calm. “ I’ll be there in a second, can’t you shower after breakfast?”Carlos yelled, Evie sighed, but didn’t say anymore.

After Carlos heard Evie walking out of the door, he sighed in relief and, exited the bathroom. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.  
It wasn’t that Eive wasn’t sweet, they were actually pretty good friends, but Carlos liked having the morning to himself, so he could calm down after whatever nightmare he had that time. Evie was sweet, but she hadn’t been threw anything near, what Carlos had, and she just didn’t get how bad he was, and that it wasn’t always something in particular that caused his bad mood, it just was there. 

At breakfast that morning he didn’t really say anything, just sat there, not even bothering listening to someone else’s conversation like he used to do in the morning. He looked around in the room, the most of the girls sat at one table, Evie sat there too, talking and laughing. A lot of the boys talked at the table next to the girls, and then there were the table in the back, where Carlos always sat. Normally there’d at least sit around 4 other kids beside him, but that day, the only one sitting at the table, besides him of cause, was a gboy, probably around 17. The gboy had long, brown, beautiful hair, a lot taller than him, and he had dark brown eyes, Carlos didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop looking at them. 

“ Hey what are u looking at?” The boy said with a smirk on his face, Carlos could feel his face turn pink, and he looked away until breakfast was over. He hurried back into his room and locked the door, who was that? and why had he caught his attention like that?

Well there wasn’t time to think about that now, he had to get his dirty clothes washed before the other kids went into the laundry room. Walking down the long hallway he looked at the stone floor and the white walls with doors every 7 meters, he walked pass some tables surrounded by kids. When he got to the laundry room he walked in as fast as possible, and locked the door making sure he could be alone, just these 30 minutes. Carlos stuck his clothes into an empty washing machines and poured soap into the little hole in the top. He pressed start and turned around to be meet with those dark brown eyes.

“ hey I’m Jay” he said with a smirk on his face that made Carlos’s stomach flip around, but he didn’t excactly know why. “ ehmm hey I… I’m Carlos” he said cursing at himself for sounding that stupid. Jay put his right hand on the washing machine, which automatically made them stand only a few inches away from each other. Carlos looked down, and started tensing up. “ Are you okay” Jay said with a worried face on his face. Carlos started shaking, and didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he was good at, he ran, as fast as he could. Ran threw the hallway and by all the other kids, didn’t care what they thought of him, he just wanted to disappear. When he got to the room he locked herself in the bathroom. How could he be so stupid, he just ran away, from the only person that actually seemed to care for him. He said on the bathroom floor, and he could feel the tears run down his face, this was too much, no one cared about him, it had to have been a mistake, he wasn’t anything but a screw up.

Someone knocked at the door, and walked into the room. “ Carlos are you in there?” Jay asked. Carlos tried to keep his sobs on a minimal sound level. “ Hey, I can hear that you’re in there, plz come out, or well let me come in?” The brown eyed boy said. Carlos sighed and unlocked the door. Jay walked in and sat on the floor beside Carlos. He looked at the boy next to him, and saw his arms were covered in scars. All he did was taking his hand, and squeezing it tight. Carlos looked at him with big, wet puppy eyes, and Jay smiled, not the smirk he did earlier a real, honest smile. Jay leaned down and kissed him lightly, Carlos answered by stretching his neck to reach Jay properly. Then they just sat there the most of the day, sometimes talking, but the most of the time they just looked at each other, and holding hands. Carlos couldn't stop smiling, someone cared for him, and it was the most beautiful boy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked this, it's my first fanfic and it was really fun creating, I'll be making a lot more, this is easy to get addicted to :))


End file.
